


Illusion IS Reality- Broken Timelines

by Mizuuma



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Gen, I might put them back into the main fic, If I DO find a use for them, M/M, Other, This is literally just random ideas I had but couldn't figure out where to go with them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-04-21 00:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14273445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizuuma/pseuds/Mizuuma
Summary: Scrapped ideas, chapters, snipplets and other stuff that didn't make it into the main fanfic.Also, story prompts if they interest me enough





	1. I feel like I should know this guy

**The cross-over that could have been**  
  
—  
  
I was exploring yet another new dimension. Infinite possibilities meant there was always somewhere new to go. Somewhere new to discover. As my flat form sliced through the dimensional threads I immediately get a sense of unease. I was somewhere much farther than I’ve ever gone. A whole separate Creation. I couldn’t feel the AXOLOTL’s soothing, ever present yet passive energy. Normally I couldn’t travel this far without a massive energy boost but I’ve been growing even more powerful lately. I have overshot my destination multiple times when I miscalculated how much energy I needed for a shift.  
  
I looked around me somewhat anxiously,  I’ve never been away from the multiverse created by the AXOLOTL before. The world around me was engulfed in fire. The sound of the roaring flames reminded me uncomfortably of the destruction of the 2nd dimension. The only thing keeping me from panicking was the color. These flames are red, not blue.  
  
I gazed at the huge dark buildings and streets paved in flame. There were many little creatures running around. If I had to describe them, they looked like demons. All shapes and kinds, screaming. Was this a Hell dimension? I’ve seen quite a few of those in my travels.  
  
The minds of the demons here were…odd. Nothing made sense, their thoughts and words scrambled and headache inducing. I shook myself and decided I would just have to find information…manually. Ugh. I haven’t had to do that in SO long~  
  
A bit of investigation revealed this place was called the Nightosphere. That name seemed familiar for some reason but I couldn’t quite place where I’ve heard of it before. It didn’t seem like anything from Gravity Falls…am I missing something? As I wandered around I was startled when a large screaming creature flew up to me. I stared incredulously at the bulbous blue thing. It screeched at me. I blink slowly.  
  
“I like your suit.” I say at last.  
  
The creature blinks back at me before deflating into a blue skinned…man(?) with pointed ears and large eyes. His pupils were long pink slits and he gazes at me with an unreadable expression. “Thanks. I like your hat.” He says pleasantly.  
  
“Name’s Bill Cipher. Who’re you?”  
  
“Hunson Abadeer.” He smiles before leaning uncomfortably close. “What creature are you?” He stares at me unblinkingly and I refused to back down, staring right back. “Such a curious shape. I wonder how your Soul would taste.”  
  
“And you’re a real Demon.” I grin at him. Huh…Teeth might like to come here, if only so he could meet a REAL demon, not one of those wimps we met in one of the ‘Hell’ dimensions. “Most of the other demons I’ve met aren’t even a fraction as impressive as you.” Again, I felt a strange twinge of familiarity. I know this guy. I should know him. But for the life of me I wasn’t sure why. Actually, scratch that, I shouldn’t let Teeth meet him. With my luck, this demon would immediately try to eat Teeth’s Soul.  
  
Ugh. What IS it with people and eating Souls? I’ll eat pretty much anything but even I won’t try that.  
  
“Well of course I’m a demon. I’m the Lord of Evil after all.” He says matter of factly.  
  
“Evil?” Well…there WAS a rather pungent aura of Corruption around him…centered around an amulet around his neck. “That’s…neat. I’m a Dream Demon myself.”  
  
“Oh how delightful. I don’t normally get guests, let alone fellow Demons. I would love to hear about you. Would you like to come over to my place and talk?”  
  
I did a brief instinctual scan of his mind. It was…a bunch of incoherent screaming but the main things I got from him was Loneliness. A confused sort of loneliness where he wasn’t even aware of it. It was a very sad feeling. “Sure.” I agreed. I might have been projecting but he kind of reminded me of myself. The feeling I got was that even with all the other demons running around this world, none of them were close with this man. He was alone.  
  
Like I was.  
  
Like I used to be.  
  
I couldn’t help but want to help him. Though I still felt uncomfortable in this dimension. Things just felt weird and…for lack of a better word, wacky. Also, that pendant around Hunson’s neck disturbed me. It felt pretty corrupt. I would be worried for Hunson’s sanity, wearing that thing cannot be good for you, but he seemed to have adapted to it well enough.  
  
The two of us had a pretty grand time chatting and trading stories. I got the distinct impression that Hudson had no social skills to speak of. He had no concept of personal space, didn’t understand how his actions might effect others and didn’t have much in the way of empathy. He offered me a carton of bug milk and when I tried to pour myself a glass he just dumped the whole carton over my head. He reminded me of Ammy…and in a very odd way, my dad.  
  
It was really weird how much Hunson reminded me of my dad. The way he absently disregarded my feelings, not out of any maliciousness (despite being the Lord of Evil) but because he didn’t realize his actions were incredibly rude. There was a childish selfishness about him. He took everything for granted and expected that everyone would be fine with doing whatever HE wanted. That people should just do whatever HE wanted because that’s how things were. He was also quite the absent ruler over his own Realm. Everything was chaotic (it wasn’t even the fun type of chaos that I enjoyed) and awful, his people were living in perpetual discomfort and apparently that was good?  
  
Despite the horrible living conditions, his people weren’t…unhappy? They certainly were not enjoying the way the world was but none of them seemed to care all that much. A sort of resigned apathy towards their ruler and the world they lived in. I wasn’t sure if I should do something about this. I could…help to make this world better, less awful and stupid. But would they appreciate it? This was their culture, which, while alien to me, was familiar and normal to them.  
  
Hunson didn’t kill his people. Hell, he barely interacted with them on a personal level. Everyone just…kind of did their own thing. I asked Hunson and his people if they were happy. They literally couldn’t understand what I meant. I really couldn’t stand it anymore. I told Hunson I had to leave, “Sorry. It’s been interesting here but I’ve got places to go and people to see.”  
  
He grabbed at me desperately and I once more felt his emotions swirling into a twisted longing for company. An inability to truly understand WHY he felt so unsatisfied and restless. He didn’t understand that he was just sad. I wanted to help, I really did but what can I do for him?  
  
“Look, Hunson. Go out. Leave the Nightosphere every now and then.” I told him.  
  
“Leave the Nightosphere?” He asked in confusion. It hadn’t even occurred to him that such a thing was an option.  
  
“CAN you leave?”  
  
“I’ll need a portal.”  
  
I helped him create his particular portal/summoning. Mainly, he just dumped bug milk on me as I was drawing and that apparently became part of it. It was very annoying when he insisted on what the summoning circle looks like.  
  
“Draw a happy face.”  
  
“Like this?” I grumbled unhappily. There were a few dozen circles spread around us. He kept critiquing my design. It was so obnoxious. “Ugh! Just draw it yourself then!” It took me longer than I wanted to leave, I realized pretty soon that he was just stalling to keep me here longer. I pretty much opened the portal and kicked him through it just so I could get out of there myself.  
  
“Bye~Hunson~” I waved.  
  
“We should hang out again sometimeeeeeeee~” He says as the portal sucked him through. I sighed. Not sure if I should come back here again. He’s just…so hard to deal with…  
  
—  
  
“Oh hey Bill. Where’ve you been?” Teeth asks when I stumble home grumpily. “Geez…rough day?” I looked haggard enough that even he noticed, and Teeth is pretty dense.  
  
“Ugh…met an actual impressive demon. He was…just so obnoxious!” So far my track record with meeting other demons has been ‘Boring as shit’ and ‘Annoying as shit’. Not very good odds there. What’s next? A demon that was ACTUALLY evil? Because despite claiming to be the Lord of Evil, Hunson really just seemed…inconvenient to be around, more than being an actual bad person.  
  
“Aw…so he wasn’t a cool demon like you are?”  
  
“Pfth- If I find another demon like me, you’ll be the first to know…” I grumble as I float to the kitchen to grab some snacks. Teeth asks if I would like to watch a show with him, just to take my mind off what must have been a terrible day. Well, why not? Mindless entertainment should work wonders.  
  
—


	2. What could have been

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does one handle an existential crisis?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Writing prompt(?) from PlasmicDevil  
> Wrote this over the course of a few hours. It's quick and simple, and NON-canon to my fic...maybe?

**-What could have been-**  
  
\---  
  
I was nervous. Who wouldn't be in my position? In the other room I could hear my friends laughing at something on TV. Well, nothing for it. I've already shown them plenty of human cartoons and other shows. They LOVED Avatar the Last Airbender. Teeth kept trying to earth bend for months afterward. It was adorable. Anyway, let's do this.  
  
I floated into the room with a wide grin. "Hey guys I've got a new show you have to check out." Teeth pops his jaw up over the back of the sofa. "Really?! Is it gonna be like the last one?" I laugh at his enthusiasm. "Well it's another thing made by Humans, in an alternative Creation, in a different time."  
  
"Aren't ALL of these shows like that though?" Pyronica giggles as she scoots over on the couch to make room for me. "I think this is your most useful power. Like, forget the 'rain destruction upon your enemies' thing, THIS is where it's at." I roll my eye as everyone laughs. "Well I'm sure there are Federation goons who'd seriously WISH I didn't have THAT power."  
  
We all settled down and I couldn't help my anxiety as I put on the 1st episode of Gravity Falls. Right from the beginning my friends laughed at the children being chased by a monstrosity. I tensed up as the theme song played. I felt Kryptos tense next to me. "Bill...was that...you at the end there?"  
  
I make a nonchalant noise and just sit quietly as the episodes play on. It's not long before all my friends realized that there was a clear picture of me flashing at the end of the theme song. Pyronica looks over at me in confusion. "Bill, which dimension is this show from?" Once more I stay quiet. I can feel my friends getting somewhat nervous as the episodes went on and I got more and more tense.  
  
Finally it happened, we got to Dreamscapers. I feel them all staring at me the whole time. "Bill. What? What's happening?" I sighed. "That...isn't ME. At least it's not the ME that I am right now. But...in another dimension, there is a version of me who...isn't as nice..." I flicked my bowtie and didn't meet any of their gazes. "...and they made a cartoon about it?" Kryptos asked hesitantly.  
  
I didn't respond. The compass looked more worried. "Bill? T-they just made it into a cartoon right?" I could tell he was the only one who understood the real meaning of this. Pyronica and the others just looked confused. "What's the problem? There's a cartoon made by some 'humans' that feature a Bill from another dimension?"  
  
"Bill!" Kryptos stares at me insistently. "This isn't JUST a cartoon is it?" Sometimes I hated how perceptive he was. None of the others understood what he was getting at. "Look, just...can we just watch the show?" I curl in on myself, unwilling to look at them. "We can discuss this afterwards."  
  
Kryptos gives me a worried look but quiets down, as the episodes went on I noticed everyone giving the two of us worried looks. I'm couldn't help feeling a little sad that they couldn't just enjoy the show. Hell, I was sad that I couldn't enjoy the show, I was too upset. But I just...NEEDED them to know. I couldn't bring myself to outright tell them so...this was the best I could do.  
  
Sock Opera came on and Teeth frowns. "I don't like this other Bill. He's an asshole." Ammy blinks slowly at the TV screen. "So this is what you meant by he isn't you. You're nothing alike aside from apparently being dimensional counterparts."  
  
Xanthar presses against me comfortingly. He was confused by what was happening. He was afraid of that other Bill. The laughter that he normally associates with my happiness was distorted when the Bill on screen delighted in the suffering of a child. It scared him, I could tell.  
  
I still refused to look at any of them. I still refused to talk. I simply put on the next episode when the current one ended. Eventually my friends went quiet as well and we watched the show without saying anything. Then Ford came out of the portal. They managed to keep quiet until Bill smashed the rift open.  
  
"Oh man...he's...really going to destroy their world?" Keyhole whispers. "All those people...and children..."

There were startled gasps when Bill introduced his 'Friends'. "T-that's US! Pyronica leans forward and stares in disbelief. "We...still became friends? Even with...HIM?"

"Is this some kind of 'evil twin' dimension?" Teeth grumbles. Hectorgon adjusts his tie and remarked "The other me still wears the same clothes...weird." 8-Ball was staring at the new theme song and making the discovery that the skeleton seen through all the previous episodes was supposed to be him. "What the absolute shit?! I'm DEAD?!"

Paci-Fire looks uncomfortable. "My horns look nothing like that! And since when could I control Eyebats?" My friends all complained even as I felt their anxiety over knowing that this show, real or not, featured them. Paci-Fire was a little less weirded out by it considering his circumstances but even he wasn't all that comfortable. Hectorgon cries out indignantly when OtherPyronica swallows him in their game of spin the person. "Why I NEVER!"

Ford explains the function of my Cipher Wheel. My Zodiac. My summoning circle. A prophecy of my destruction. Pyronica actually snarls. "What the fuck IS this?! Using Bill's summoning to kill him? Bullshit! This show is dumb! That is the stupidest thing I've ever-like...there's NO way that would-"

She turns to me mid-rant and sees the look on my face. Her shoulder's slump. "No..." She whispers, eye wide in horror. "Tell me that's not true. Tell me that's not a real thing that can happen." My silence only confirms her fear. "What the ACTUAL fuck Bill?! Why is your summoning circle the thing needed to KILL you?! Why are you just...spreading the method to destroy you to EVERYONE?!"

I finally speak up. "Just keep watching."

They all turn to the screen and hold their breaths in worry as the humans link hands with each other. Even if they didn't LIKE this other Bill, he was still...ME and they wanted to know what would happen to him. On screen, Stan tackles Ford and the circle breaks, allowing Bill to separate them and trap everyone. I hear Keyhole sigh in relief. It's short lived as the kids run and the old men worry. They're twins. I've shown my friends enough shows and movies by this point that they understand narrative tropes. At least, half of them do, 8-Ball didn't seem to have caught on to what the big twist would be.

He gasps in actual surprise when it's revealed that OtherBill had shaken Stanley's hand instead. They stare in horror as Standford revs up the memory gun. They watch Bill panic and scream and plead and beg. They watch him glitch out and finally shatter as Stanley punches him. The rift is sealed up, all the henchmaniacs are sucked back in and the humans get their happen ending. Even as the characters on screen have their touching good-byes, none of my friends could enjoy it.

As the credits roll, Pyronica couldn't take it anymore. She stands and glowers at me. "Explain. Now."

"It's not just a cartoon. It's the reality that exists. In another world, Bill Cipher was an evil son of a bitch. In another world, he was destroyed." I say quietly.

"So it's real? Like...not real, real, like our real, but...like...real?!" 8-Ball clutches his head. "My head hurts..." He moans in confused pain.

"Bill." Kryptos stares at me seriously. "Is that other world, a possible future?" At his words I can feel the 'worry' in the room spike. It tasted rather unpleasant. "Can't you...stop it from happening? Since you know it's coming...right?"

"Fixed points cannot be changed. Even under different circumstances, even with a completely different history, things will happen that...NEED to happen. Even if I'm nothing like HIM, there will be events that will lead to the same outcome." I refuse to look at them. Pyronica flares angrily, she wasn't mad at me though. She understood what I meant when I said 'fixed point'. "BULLSHIT! FUCK FATE! FUCK IT! FUCK EVERYTHING!" She stomped around the room fuming.

Beneath her anger I could tell she was terrified. They all were. They were afraid at the thought that I was destined to die. Someday, in the far, far future, sure, but still. Bill Cipher, the immortal, all powerful demon, was destined to die pathetically. Killed by humans. "THIS IS FUCKING BULLSHIT! WHO THE HELL WROTE THIS!?" The cyclopian screamed as her voice cracked and the tears began streaming down her face.

"But why is it a cartoon?" Ammy ponders, surprisingly calm despite the distressing revelation.

"Because it's NOT a cartoon." Kryptos realized. He had already suspected but my words simply confirmed it for him. "Or at least, it's not JUST a cartoon. It's reality. Reality is an illusion..." His eye was wide as the words continued tumbling out as he worked through what it meant. What that phrase truly meant.

"We're not real." He realized.

"We're...just CHARACTERS in some sick story aren't we?" He turns to me, jaw dropped and anxious. "That's it isn't it?! We're...we're just...a story..."

I could feel his desire for me to deny it. He longing for me to tell him that his realization was wrong. For me to laugh and tell them this was all just some sick joke. The others were hoping as well. They desperately wanted this all to just be a terrible, mean-spirited prank.

"Bill. Is reality REALLY an illusion?" Kryptos whispers.

"No."

Everyone perks up at that. Hoping, praying, waiting for me to reveal the punchline to this dark joke. I dashed their hopes swiftly.

"The illusion IS reality."

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Roll credits~


	3. What ifs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Bill HAD gone to the matchmaker?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Another path that the Flatland's Arc could have gone. It was an idea I had but ultimately discarded because it was out of character and felt like I was putting in needless drama.

**Illusion is Reality**

**-What if they went?-**

\---

It was time.

I stood in front of the Matchmaker building and sighed. I really didn't want to do this but I didn't want to draw attention to myself by refusing to go. Look on the bright side Jan, maybe they'll decide that you wouldn't be allowed to breed.

I entered the building and immediately see the medical equipment. Measuring devices. I shuddered, bad memories from my childhood surfacing. I never really liked going to the doctors. Not even back in my first life.

I had all sorts of awful experiences with hospitals. Like when I broke my leg as a child. I fell down the stairs and was knocked out from the impact. According to mom I woke up a while later screaming in pain because my leg was broken. I don't remember that part. What I DO remember is waking up on the operating table.

Bright lights in my face, strangers in medical masks towering over me as I laid there, confused, scared and in pain. I was unconscious when I was brought in so the doctors didn't bother with any anesthesia while they were working on my leg. I was unlucky enough to wake up in the middle of it all. I blacked out again from the pain and woke up with a cast on my leg. I was at most 4 years old.

So yeah, I don't like doctors.

Eyeing the measuring equipment warily, I walked up to the sign in counter. "Um...I'm here for my matchmaking appointment?"

"The lady at the desk looks up at me and directs me to a room down the hall. I thanked her because it's the polite thing to do and entered the room. If I had a heart I'm sure it would be racing. I was nervous as hell and gripped the edge of the examination bed tightly.

Finally my matchmaker arrived. A 23 sided shape with a metallic blue coloration. "Ah. So you are the Unnatural." He says as he flips through a folder with my medical records. He closes the folder and directs me to lie down on the examination bed. "Well your file says you have 1 Piece and 1 Slot. Is this correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Have you ever Clicked with anyone? As either a Giver or a Receiver?"

"No sir."

He hums in approval and writes something down. "Well I'm going to have to measure you now. I'll need you to eject your Piece please."

I blush heavily. "Do I really need to do that right here sir?" Was he really expecting me to masturbate right in front of him?!

"Well where else would you do it? I need to hold your ejected Piece for some accurate measurements. If you cannot eject, I can help you along."

"N-no thanks sir! I can do this myself!" I squeaked before reaching a hand down to myself. Feeling incredibly awkward and embarrassed, I quickly rubbed my Piece to full length and managed to get myself off. Having this man in the room with me the whole time was very uncomfortable but he was very professional about it, actually turned around to give me a bit of privacy. There was a clicking sound as my Piece popped off. I groaned and handed the round disc to the matchmaker.

He starts clinically examining it, muttering to himself about the smooth texture and the curves. "It's perfect." He says in amazement. "We'll need to see how long it takes you to regenerate your Piece-"

"Like, around 6 days or so." I shrug. He looks up at me quickly. "I thought you said you've never Clicked before? How do you know this?" He's frowning and I shrink back.

"I've...gotten myself off once. I was...curious..." I say quietly. To my relief the dark expression on his face clears and he nods. "Ah, that's fine then. This is wonderful news indeed."

He marks down some more info onto his clipboard. "Retains a Triangle's remarkable fertility rate." He looked very excited to learn this. Almost too much so. That look in his eye made me uncomfortable.

As I sit on the exam bed, I look around the room for something to occupy my time, to distract me from my growing worry of that maniac expression my matchmaker had. There are pictures of different Pieces along the walls. For a while I wondered if Males of my species were actually a weird sort of Female. The Pieces, despite being treated much like a penis, were really more like Eggs. We lay these eggs into a womb, into a Slot, and it incubates in there. There's no genetic mixing, I don't think, it's all about Shapes.

The colors appear random so it's not like I can say that a Yellow and Red shape will produce an Orange child. I mean...my 'mother' is orange and my 'father' is gray and yet, I am yellow and Will is bright blue.

As I look around the room I notice some charts with numbers. Oh, it was the average regeneration time for Pieces by shape. Triangular pieces regenerate the quickest, an average of between 3-12 days. Rectangular pieces took longer, between 5-18 days. As the number of sides increased, so too did the time it took for another piece to grow. The circles take YEARS before another piece reforms. It's why they have the lowest population of all shapes, it's why they were so rare, delicate...precious.

Unlike the quickly growing Triangle populations. We can reproduce often so we had less value. I suddenly thought of something. I produce round pieces. Despite this, I regenerate another piece at the same rate as a Triangle. In other words...

I was a gold mine for Circle society once they learn of this fact. I won't JUST be an Unnatural Triangle. I'm the perfect breeding stock. If the Circles learned of my abilities, they'd be able to vastly increase their population numbers. My body goes still and to anyone who looks they'd think I was just sitting calmly. But inside, I was panicking like I've never panicked before. Oh god. What if that's what they decide to do with me?! What if they decide my only use was for increasing their population?!

Horrified scenarios flashed through my head. Being chained to a bed and forcibly bred with any and every female Circle. Having my own Piece shoved into my Slot to impregnate me and increase the numbers. I gripped the sides of the examination bed tightly. More and more terrible thoughts came. A small part of myself told me that I was just letting my paranoia and fear run away with me. I don't have any proof that the Circles would react in such a way. Maybe they won't care that I was so fertile.

But I was too panicked to listen to my calm, rational half. I was terrified by this conclusion I'd come to and I was too scared to think things through. I looked up at the gleeful expression on my matchmaker's face. In my fear, his expression looked more sinister. Every scratch of his pen against my file on his clipboard sounding extra loud and menacing.

I won't be kept as breeding stock. I won't. I won't.

My matchmaker lets out a laugh and says "Amazing. Simply amazing. 6 days? Oh this is the greatest discovery in history!"

Barely thinking, I slipped off my exam bed and crept up to the distracted shape. He was feeling along my Piece carefully and muttering to himself. "Yes. This is wonderful. I know at least 6 families with eligible daughters of Pairing age. I must inform the Council about this." I see a hammer on the table. The kind normally used to crack a Piece open for examinations. My matchmaker was too distracted to notice when I took it.

"Now, we should also check on the state of your Slot. The hospital notes state it is also round but we will have to check if it hasn't warped over time..." He's about to turn around and I chose that moment to strike.

WHAM!

The hammer came down along one of his many sides.

He screams before I hit him again. I had to stop him from making noise somehow. The man goes down after taking a few more hits, his cries coming out weaker and weaker. I wasn't thinking. Lost in a haze of fear and panic as I struck him again and again.

No.

WHAM!

No!

WHAM!

I don't want to be sold off to the highest bidder for the purpose of Clicking non-stop for the rest of my life!

WHAM!

I'm faintly aware that I was crying. There's some sticky black liquid coating me all over. It's splattered along the ground as well. I drop the hammer. I pant. I blink and look around.

I feel the full weight of what had just happened.

Oh no.

Oh no. Oh fuck. Oh shit.

What have I done?!

What did I just DO?!

Oh my god I've just killed a man.

I whine in distress. My panic comes back, for a different reason this time. Oh fuck. What do I do?! Oh god oh god oh god...

I see that the papers are ruined, no one would be able to read them anymore. But that's not the point! Oh god I've killed someone! I flinch back from the dead, crushed body and let out a sob. No no no no no no...

I have to get out of here. I have to...

MINI! He can help! He's got to help me! Oh my god I've killed a man. I can't go home. If the Circles find out about this...what'll they do to me? What'll they do to my family?! I sob louder and searched for some way to clean myself up. Wipe the blood off enough that I can escape from here and make it to one of the Rebellion's bases.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!

The next few hours pass in a blur as I somehow managed to get out of there without anyone discovering what I did. I know they will find the body, eventually. I didn't exactly hide it, too much in a panic and trying to get away. I've screwed everything up. I fucked up.

Even after I was safely hidden away in the backroom of the closest Rebellion base, crying hysterically as the other Triangles tried to get the full story from me of what happened, I knew that there was no way back from this. I'd fucked up BAD.

I can only pray that this mistake doesn't put Will in danger...

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This was incredibly dark and I wasn't exactly sure where to go with it. Jan at that time was NOT unstable enough to really kill anyone. It simply didn't make sense and the whole brutal murder kinda came out of nowhere and wasn't in character for her to do.
> 
> So this plot thread was scrapped.
> 
> Jan wouldn't have been able to stomach killing anyone on her own at that point in time. It took a lot more stress and sleep deprived insanity for her to even attempt to kill a circle in the climax of the Flatland Arc and even then, she didn't want to do it.
> 
> Then, billions of years later, when she's gone for all that time without sleep as an immortal demon-god, she accidentally kills someone because she loses control over her powers and feels terrible for it. And then she gets outright ORDERED to assassinate someone by Time Baby and even then, Jan/Bill couldn't bring herself to do the deed herself, instead having the scientist take his own life so that she could try to avert some of the blame.
> 
> Bill/Jan needed over 20 billion years of sleep deprived insanity to even consider killing someone on purpose.


	4. Yanking his Bow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Smut. Smut.  
> NSFW(kinda?) and more smut.  
> You have been warned.
> 
> Very OOC and self indulgent.  
> I ~might~ship Billyptos just a tiny~bit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I DON'T ACTUALLY KNOW IF THIS COUNTS AS NSFW OR NOT BUT HERE'S MULTIPLE WARNINGS JUST IN CASE

**Broken Timelines**  
  
**-Yanking his bow-**  
  
\---  
  
"Aw, don't be like that Bill. You know Ronica's just yanking your bow." Teeth nudges me with a grin.  
  
"I don't think that means what you think it means." I pout harder.  
  
"What WOULD happen if we yank your bow?" Ammy questions. His words cause a spark of mischief around the table from my other friends. I immediately shake my head.  
  
"Nope. No way. You guys are NOT trying that."  
  
"Oh reeeeeeally~?" Pyronica grins slyly as she inches closer to me. I lean back. "No...don't you dare..." Her hand grabs at me quickly and I dodge while letting out a frantic squeak. "Hey! Stop it!" She laughs as she leaps over the dining table and reaches for me.  
  
Teeth laughs and blocks me from floating away and Xanthar tries to move out of the way when I get herded toward him but his bulk pretty much stopped me in my tracks.  
  
Kryptos looked worried about pissing me off but couldn't help his curiosity as he gets in on this as well. Xanthar tried to get me to safety but the compass managed to stun him with a minor electric shock, not enough to hurt but it surprised the loaf for a few seconds giving Pyronica the opening she needed.  
  
"Gotcha!" She snatches me out of Xanthar's hand and immediately tugs on my bowtie. I'm sure everyone was quite startled by what happened because of it.  
  
"Mmmmmmph~" I arch up in her hands while letting out an involuntary moan. Aw shit. I felt that tugging sensation all the way inside me. It was AMAZING.  
  
Pyronica immediately drops me.  
  
"What the fuck was that?!" She cries.  
  
I sigh from where I was lying on the table. "Shit~that felt better than I thought it would..."  
  
"Is your bowtie your di-" Teeth starts to ask.  
  
"No. It's not. But it's just as sensitive as one..." I cut him off.  
  
"H-how?!" Kryptos is flushed indigo and looking like he's not sure if he wanted to know.  
  
I sit up on the table, blushing. "Well my clothes aren't really clothes...they're part of the physical body I create so...they're technically part of my body? I can still take them off but touching them feels just like touching the rest of me..."  
  
Pyronica shakes her hand out before wiping it on Teeth (who loudly protests) "Ew...."  
  
"Oh come on! You're the one who grabbed ME! And it's no different from touching your horns or Teeth's teeth." I fume.  
  
"So...your hat is the same way?" Ammy asks while brushing his hand down said top hat. I shudder. "Oooh~" I was starting to turn orange.  
  
"...okay...not doing that again. This is weird." Ammy quickly backs away.  
  
"No, that felt pretty good...pet me?" I fluttered my eyelashes at the others, my breathing starting to come out in pants. Kryptos was flushed so dark he was nearly pitch black. Pyronica let out a nervous laugh. Teeth coughs into his fist. "Um...no?"  
  
I whined. "You guys started this. You can't just...get me all worked up like this~" I wiggled and stared at them pleading "It's just a little petting~it's not even sexual! It just feels nice!" I took off my hat and held it out to them. "I can leave the room if it bothers you? Or if you really can't then I can go find someplace to take care of this myself?"  
  
"I'm really sorry we did this. It won't happen again..." Pyronica looks away uncomfortably.  
  
"Um...if it's just your hat...I could...maybe..." Kryptos whispers quietly. Teeth stares at him. "Dude seriously?"  
  
"I'm curious how he can get feedback of sensation despite being disconnected from what, for all intents and purposes, appears to be nothing more than ornamentation..." Kryptos protested.  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
Everyone stares at Kryptos silently. He curls in on himself in embarrassment. I cough softly before handing him my hat. "For science?"  
  
"Aaaaand I'm out!" Pyronica walks out of the room quickly. "I'm going to lock myself in my room and try to forget everything I learned today."  
  
"Wait! I'm coming with you!" Teeth waddles quickly after her. Ammy's blocks flickered through different colors. "Part of me wants to see this and part of me wants to hide inside Pyronica's room as well..." Xanthar silently goes up to grab Ammy and drag him out of the room.  
  
Kryptos and I were now alone. He made embarrassed sounds as I placed my hat in his hands. "This feels...weird..." Kryptos mumbles. I roll my eye. "Seriously, same. But now that it's come up, I'm actually curious as well..."  
  
"Um...so...what do I do?" Kryptos holds my top hat gingerly. I shrug. "I've never done something like this before so I don't know."  
  
"O-oh...right...so...you've never...done it before?"  
  
"Nope. I've never Clicked. I've never done the horizontal tango. I've never driven a semi-truck through the narrow tunnel. Never put a banana into a fruit salad. Never done squats in the cucumber patch. Never-"  
  
"Okay I get it!!" Kryptos screams hysterically. "Why are there so many phrases for this?!?" He wails.  
  
"Oh there are some WILD ones out there. I'm impressed by how many metaphors the universe comes up with..." I summon a book I found in the Void markets. Holding it up triumphantly made Kryptos groan "Seriously Bill?!" He squinted at the book.  
  
"How to disguise your words as other words..." Kryptos read out the title. I grin "It's great for finding ways to mess with the wording of my Deals. Do you know how many different ways there are to say 'penis'?"  
  
Kryptos buries his face in his hands. "Can't believe I'm saying this but can we get back to me molesting your extraneous body parts?"  
  
I wiggled impatiently. I was curious as to what would happen here. Touching my hat and bowtie myself didn't cause such intense sensations. I stared at Kryptos in anticipation. He just shifted nervously.  
  
"W-well...here goes...for science..."  
  
He trails a finger down along the length of my hat and I shiver. "Oooh~" it felt like having someone comb my hair back when I was human. That pleasant sensation on my scalp. Since I don't have hair as a triangle, perhaps my hat counted? Kryptos begins stroking my hat carefully, his eye narrowed in concentration.  
  
"Hmmmm~" I purr happily. My bricks pulsed softly with a faint light. He looks at me sitting on the table and wiggling then back at the hat in his hands. He turns the hat around to inspect it. "It looks like a normal piece of clothing..."  
  
He rubs the hat against his face to feel the texture. I moan and fall onto my side. "It feels like cloth." He squeezes the hat, watching it compress and expand back to its normal shape. I cry out and shudder.  
  
"It's always floating above your head so its not like you're really wearing it..." He rubs up and down my hat even as he turns to peer into the brim. I pant and whine into the table.  
  
He reaches a gloved finger into my hat, poking around in there. I gasp breathlessly. "Oh...yesssss..."  
  
"I thought you said this wasn't sexual...." Kryptos blushed as he watch me moan into the table. "It's not..." I moan. My piece wasn't reacting so I don't think this counted as something sexual...right?  
  
"What does this feel like?" He questions as he strokes the outside of my hat. I shiver and arch into the table. "Like I'm being pet, try scratching it..." He scratches at my hat and I purr "Oh yessss..."  
  
Kryptos looks at the inside of my hat and then up at his top point, the tip of his compass. With a curious look on his face, Kryptos placed my hat on his head. I gasped when I felt his point breaching the opening in my hat. I groaned as he slid my hat down his point. "Oh FUCK!" I shuddered pleasantly. Kryptos was blushing heavily. "This feels...very weird..." He whimpers.  
  
"Nnngh~" I moaned. Shit. Shit. This felt amazing. I could feel the tip of his compass filling up the inside of my hat, stretching my entrance. I panted and reached up to grab Kryptos's hand. "Move." I begged him.  
  
"W-what?" He stammers.  
  
"Move! Please! Move my hat!" I cried.  
  
Looking a little gobsmacked, Kryptos reached up to grip my hat and slowly slide it up and down his tip. I writhed on the table and pulled Kryptos down on top of me, pressing him close to me as I sighed happily.

  
  
"B-Bill?!" Kryptos squeaks. I nuzzle against his plane happily. "Don't stop. This feels amazing~"  
  
He swallows heavily and continues impaling my hat with his tip. I notice he was starting to get into it. Not because wearing my hat did anything for him on a pleasurable level but because the sounds I was making were making him heat up.  
  
I could feel his emotions. He was getting off on pleasuring me because he realized how much this effected me. He had power over me. This thrilled him more than any physical sensation ever would. His power hungry fantasies got off on seeing me whine helplessly under him.  
  
And frankly, I didn't care. So long as he keeps rubbing my hat so nicely~  
  
I panted heavily and ground my face against him, wanting more friction. "Harder!" I demanded. Kryptos smirks. "What was that?" He plays dumb.  
  
"Jam your thick point inside my hat HARDER!!" I screamed. I grip Kryptos's sides tightly and moan desperately. He blushes heavily but starts roughly slamming my hat down on his head and I cried loudly.  
  
Off in the distance I can faintly hear Pyronica screaming "FUCK! WHY DOES BILL HAVE TO BE SO FUCKING LOUD?!"  
  
Kryptos starts thrusting my hat on and off his point with one hand while twisting the black fabric with his other hand. I moaned loudly and started sobbing when he gripped my hat tighter. "Please....please..." I begged as my bricks glowed brighter. I'm not sure what I was begging for but I just wanted SOMETHING.  
  
Some kind of release. Every time he twisted the length of my hat I would cry out breathlessly. "I need something...bigger..." I gasped. "Shove something larger inside me!" I clawed at his back and buried my face into his belly.  
  
Kryptos pulled my hat off his head and held it in front of him. After a second of thought, he shoved his fist past the brim of my hat, stretching it out as he reached deeper inside. The sound I made was incredibly erotic. Frankly I'm surprised this didn't do anything to trigger my piece.  
  
It certainly FELT sexual...but it wasn't triggering any biological responses so I was a little confused about what exactly I was feeling. All I knew was it felt amazing and I needed MORE. I panted as Kryptos continued fisting my hat. The black fabric was stretched wide as his hand moved in and out. Ffffffuck~  
  
My bricks blazed with light. The golden color bursting out from between my seams as if I had swallowed a miniature star. I shook heavily, my bricks grinding against each other as I felt myself twist. "I'm so close...harder....please..."  
  
Getting really into it, Kryptos held my hat between his legs and began double fisting it. Punching his hands in and out of the horribly abused hat. It strained to keep it's shape under the rough treatment and I could FEEL every bit of it. It was WONDERFUL.  
  
"I'm-!" I gasp. "I'm gonna-!!!"  
  
My hat exploded in a spray of blood and viscera as it finally gave out. Kryptos was frozen, eye wide and horrified as the blood splattered all over the table, walls, floor and him. I collapsed onto the table with a groan. Shit that felt amazing.  
  
"W-w-Wha-Wha?!?" Kryptos had gone pale. He was growing more panicked as his eye darted around to stare at all the blood and flesh dripping around the room. He whimpered when he felt a piece of bone and tissue slowly slide down his face. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!" He screamed in fear before his eye rolled up and he fainted.  
  
I just hummed in content. That was quite a surprising and pleasant experience. I pat the unconscious compass fondly before cleaning up the mess we made. Despite all the blood, it wasn't painful at all. Will need to experiment with this some more in the future. Maybe I could have him properly yank my bow next time?  
  
Unfortunately, Kryptos refused to speak to me for a month.  
  
\---

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The idea for this was from one of my readers who commented about it, not gonna say who it was though...sorry it took so long to be written.


	5. Marriage?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In an alternate world, the Circles allowed Bill to continue meeting with their family. Therefore Bill never met the underground Triangle rebellion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Not sure why the prompt for this was sent multiple times in my email but whatever

**Illusion is Reality: Broken Timelines**

**-What if Bill was Paired?-**

 ---

This was it. I was going to be meeting my Pair today. I wasn't happy. In fact I was quite upset. But the Council read my request to remain in Will's life and agreed on one condition.

I Click and produce children.

It was awful. I hated the situation, I hated the very idea of the situation. But I got to hold Will in my arms again when the Circles took off the ban. I sneered at Gray over Will's shoulder. Fuck you. He couldn't hide behind the Circles as an excuse for pushing me out anymore and he knew it.

Orange was crying when she saw me again. I think...she actually missed me. "I thought you didn't want me..." I told her quietly. She didn't hug me but she did whisper "I don't understand you and I never will but that doesn't mean I don't want you. You are my son, Unnatural or not. That doesn't change no matter what your father says."

It was nice to know she cared, even if it was just out of a sense to duty. I didn't speak to Gray, he didn't look at me. That's fine. I don't need him.

The Circles agreed to send money to my family as compensation for me no longer being able to work. I was to be bred. I was to raise the Circle population. That was my new assigned role.

With the amount of money my family was being paid, they could move out of our low-class neighborhood. Gray could quit his job if he wanted but he stubbornly continued working. Orange got the payments and used it to make life better. She could buy Will good food, nice clothes and real toys.

Will, bless his little heart, didn't fully understand what was happening but he was so happy to see me again. None of us told him about the arrangement. He only knew that I was being Paired and was excited to be an uncle. I didn't have the heart to tell him how terrified I was.

As I got to my new home, I was greeted not by my new...wife(?)/husband(?)/no one has actually told me who I was marrying, but a group of doctors. Mother fucker. Again?! How many times have I been examined in this life?!

They measured my sides and complained "Too small. Too skinny. How is he expected to bear children like this?" They put me on a strict diet of high calorie foods. I normally like eating but they stuffed me full of so much shit everyday I felt sick. In fact I developed a fever.

As I lay delirious and bloated I could hear them argue about how best to feed me. My mismatched physiology meant neither the dietary needs of a triangle or circle work for me. I asked what this was all for and they simply told me that I wasn't big enough. My fever got so bad they had to start dousing me in water.

Everything hurts. Every night they obsessively measured my sides. I was growing again. I thought I'd reached my full size but the ache in my bricks as they grew through whatever fucking growth hormones or shit that they were forcing down my throat proved otherwise. They kept careful check that I was growing evenly. Wouldn't want to ruin my prefectly equilateral sides.

I know it was ridiculous but I felt fat. The bloated feeling was my constant state since the second I digest around half of the shit inside me they would pour more down my throat. I wasn't able to play with Will like I wanted to. I had trouble moving due to the soreness of my bricks. They had a smidge of mercy and brought Will to come visit me. He was worried about how sick I looked.

Shape growth was meant to be a slow, gradual thing but they were impatient and I was force fed over and over again. There was carbon dust everywhere, grayish black powder just pouring out from my seams. Finally they measured my sides one night and declared me ready. I was just relieved it was over. They sent me many attendants (Blank-sexless Squares) to bathe me and see to my needs since my bricks were still tender and sensitive from the rapid growth.

It was kinda nice to be pampered like this. I tried to forget the reason for it. Just enjoy this while it lasted. I was gently sponged off with warm water. They gave me a soothing massage that did wonders for my sore bricks. I thanked them profusely and they seemed confused at my gratitude. Then I was dressed in some fancy robes and sent off to FINALLY meet my mate. I have not seen even a glimpse of them these past few weeks and still had no idea who I was married to.

The doors closed behind me and I was in a long hallway. The walls were decorated with large curtains and the ground was some sort of stone. I walked slowly down the hallway, my footsteps echoing off the tall walls. The closer I got to the door at the end of the hall, the more nervous I got.

Many times I paused and considered just turning around and making a run for it. Then I thought of Will and reminded myself that I was doing this for him. So long as I went along with this they'll let me see him as much as I wanted. I pulled my robes closer around myself. My bricks still ached softly but it was easily ignored. I stopped in front of the door and took a deep breath.

Ok. I can do this. I can do this.

I opened the door.

\---

"You're not as ugly as I thought you'd be."

Those were the first words my mate said to me as I entered the large circular bedroom. Despite my situation I couldn't help snarking back "Funny, with how you avoided me for the weeks I've been MARRIED to you, I thought you were secretly hideous as well."

Then I slapped a hand over my bricks and flushed. Shit. Curse my lack of filter!

"W-what?!" The circle lounging on the bed gasped. He (I think it's a guy? It's really hard to tell) looked...like no one had ever said such a thing to him before. Like no one had ever dared. They seemed absolutely gobsmacked, eye wide and confused. I got the distinct feeling that they had no idea how to feel right now. Wasn't even sure if they'd been insulted or not.

"I mean you're not bad looking either!" I say quickly. And they really weren't. Their bricks were a lovely gradient of various different shades of green, I don't usually see shapes with more than one color. "Your colors are really pretty."

They sit up and I'm struck with how...happy they looked. "R-really?! Yo-you think so?" They sounded quite eager and I suddenly got the feeling this person hasn't had much social interaction. Nor sincere compliments.

"Ah...yeah. I didn't know people could have more than one color..." To my surprise the circle (I name them 森林, Samlam for Forest, in my head) wilted slightly. "Yeah..its...my parents don't know how this happened...I was born solid green but as I grew it just..." They pulled at the blankets. "It's weird isnt it..." They muttered.

"I think it's beautiful!" I assured them quickly. I walked over to the bed and climbed on. This thing was so huge we could fit 5 people on it comfortably. Real soft too. Ooh~ I caressed the blankets.

"I'm glad you do...since...we're kinda Paired now and stuff..." Samlam smiles. "My parents didn't like it. They wouldn't let me out in public anymore. This along with my poor health meant that for the longest time I didn't think I would ever get Paired."

They (He? Their voice sounded kinda boyish?) looked me up and down "So...you're the Triangle with the circular parts? I've never heard of such a thing."

"Well I'm the first. The Council said that it's never happened before."

"So you're weird too?" Samlam asked. I shrugged. "I guess."

"Well I'm glad you are. My parents and the matchmaker couldn't find anyone for me. They said I was too...mottled for it..." Samlam brushed a hand along their bricks. "They said that only someone equally ugly would ever be Paired with me. So...um..." He glances at me again. "It's nice to see you're not ugly. Even if you're a triangle."

I blinked slowly. "Thanks? I think?"

They reached out to touch my bricks and I let out an involuntary yelp of pain. They pull back quickly. "Did I hurt you?" I moaned and rubbed my bricks gingerly. "I'm just...still sore from my medical treatments."

"Oh." He/she? (I should probably just ask) sits back and fiddles with their shirt. "Is that why mother told me that I couldn't see you yet?"

"Yeah, the doctors just kept feeding me. It sucked. I got so sick."

"Why did they do that?" Samlam asked, confused.

"They said I wasn't big enough." I muttered. Samlam's eye widened and they seemed to blanch. "Oh. I wasn't aware you were so...young..." They looked a little uncomfortable. I scoff "I'm not young! I graduated school and everything!"

They just shook their head. "If the doctors say you're too small to Click then you're too young to Click. Oh this is so weird..." They bury their face in their hands. "Of course my parents would try to Pair me with a child! Probably saw that you were compatible and snatched up the marriage contract. I wonder how much money they bribed the Council with..." Samlam groans, sounding more annoyed at his parents for hastily engaging him to the first available person rather than any true issue with my apparent age. "Here I thought I wasn't allowed to see you because they were trying to make you more...presentable..."

"You mean you thought they were...what? Giving me some kinda plastic surgery?!"

"My parents said I was going to be Paired with an Unnatural Triangle, what was I supposed to think?!" They cried.

"Well I'll have you know that amoung the Triangles I am considered quite good looking!" I pout.

Samlam nods. "Even I can see that. Your sides are all even and your angles are perfect. Most Unnaturals tend to be...mishappen..." They pull at the blankets again. "You're also...a lot more intelligent than I thought.."

"Excuse me?!"

They flushed. "Well you're a triangle and...well...most of the triangles I've met were kind of..." They shrug. "At least, the guards around my parents' house didn't seem all that bright. I once snuck out of the house by holding a sheet in front of myself and just walking past them..."

"Huh...I should try that some time...also, I feel the sheet thing would fool most shapes."

"What? You thinking of sneaking out of here?" They grin at me cheekily.

"I might." I snarked.

We both sat on that bed glancing at each other. This was not what I was expecting married life to be like. I sighed. "So...like...are you a guy or a girl? No one told me ANYTHING about who I'm being Paired with."

"I have a Slot..." Samlam frowned. "But I'm a guy. My voice being this deep is proof." He frowns harder "Which drove my parents crazy. Father complained that I keep causing so much trouble for them."

I guess that since all of our voices were telepathic in nature, it WOULD be a good indicator of what gender we were. So my voice being vaguely masculine while also being so...shrill...probably meant SOMETHING, what that was I wasn't entirely sure yet.

I laughed lightly. "We're both kinda messed up huh?"

Samlam groans. "Yeah. I can see why we got paired together. So...my parents told me to give them grandchildren. And I'm guessing the Council told you the same?"

I wiggled uncomfortably. "Yeah, they said I was required to produce kids. Something about raising the Circle population or some shit."

Samlam looked just as uncomfortable as I felt. "So...I guess we just...start Clicking?"

I shuddered. "No offense but the idea of such a thing is...undesirable."

He looked sad. "Of course you don't want to click with me..." He says bitterly. I quickly clarified "This isn't about you. I personally think Clicking is gross. Can't we just...not?"

"But we are Paired. We have to Click."

I pulled my robes tighter around myself. "I'd rather not."

Samlam frowns. "But we have to. It's our duty. Besides, my parents will probably come by to check on us. If I'm not pregnant by then they WILL tell the council about this."

I knew he was right. Trembling with nerves, I slowly slid off my robes. "T-then at least...please be gentle...this is my first time..." The robes slid off my bricks, exposing me. I know I was pretty much walking around naked most of the time but it felt different this time. I trembled as I felt his gaze on me.

**(((((((((((((Kinda boring Triangle sex warning))))))))))))))**

He must have seen how scared I was because he laid down on his back and told me to set the pace. I could see his slot along his bottom side. He had his legs spread and used them to lift his bottom side up to face me. It looked ridiculous and not sexy at all.

I brought a hand down to my bottom side and started rubbing around, wincing slightly at the soreness. At least Clicking didn't have all the gross slimy stuff that human sex did. I could just pretend I'm doing something else. Anything else.

Like...I don't know...really weird yoga?

So as I prepared myself for weird yoga (that whole denial thing was looking pretty good right now) I asked Samlam to close his eye. "I'd feel better if you weren't staring at me. This is weird enough."

Samlam rolled his eye but closed it anyway. "I don't see the problem, clicking is just clicking and it's not all that strange."

"It's strange for me..." I muttered. I groaned softly as I slowly lowered myself onto the bed. Serious? The doctors expected me to click right after my growth spurt? What if I seriously injured myself? What if I just snapped right in half? My fear and paranoia were in full drive today I see. One hand continued to rub along my bottom side until my fingers caught on to the barely discernable bump of my piece.

I suddenly had a brilliant idea. If I ejected my Piece then I can just...pretend to click with my husband and just slide the piece inside him. If his eye's closed he won't even be able to tell...right?

I quickly pulled at my piece, trying to muffle my pained whimpers. I think Samlam still heard me because he told me to take my time and not aggravate my bricks. "It would suck if my Partner cracked their bricks on our first time together."

"Can that really happen?" I looked at my bricks worridly. They certain felt tender but would they actually break if I moved too fast? A scary thought. I laid down carefully on the bed and moaned at how soft it was. "What is this tempurpedic shit?"

"A what?" Samlam asked.

"Not important. Um...hold still okay?" I flushed as I continued rubbing my piece to try to get it off. Ow. I don't think it was supposed to to hurt like this. Stupid doctors. Stupid growth spurt. I was forced to go slower due to the pain. Come on! Why can't I get off?

Rubbing my own piece didn't really do much for me (the sensations were too distant), even when it WASN'T causing me pain. Looks like I'll actually need something more stimulating to actually come. Instead of wrapping my fingers around it, I tried lightly caressing my piece instead. I couldn't bend forward to see myself because attempting to bend my bricks caused a painful stretching and I feared I might snap. That meant I could only go by touch alone.

The fact that my arms could move along the sides of my body meant I could have my arms coming out from my bottom side and reach my genitals easily. Small miracles. I had both hands down there, lightly tracing the edges of my piece with gentle strokes. I couldn't get myself off unless I climaxed and the pain along with my nerves made that difficult.

So I started fantasizing about erotic things. Like a really hot BillStanwich scene...it helped a lot. I panted and whimpered as I finally managed to stroke myself into a climax while imagining a human-form Bill being fucked by both Stans at once. I clearly have issues.

Samlam was being surprisingly patient, eye closed and waiting for me to begin Clicking. I lined up my piece to my husband's slot and slowly pushed it in and out. He made a pleased sound. "Finally. Took you long enough to get it up."

I averted my eye. "Y-yeah, just...hard to do while I'm this sore." How long should I do this to make it seem believable? My parents went at it pretty quickly. Should I just pretend I get off quickly? Samlam was breathing heavily as he began moving himself along my piece and I had to keep my fingers out of the way.

"You're bigger than I thought...weren't you just a kid a few weeks ago?" He pants as he thrusts himself onto the piece I was holding. I can't believe this is actually working. Horay for detachable penises!

"I was only a few centimeters off! I wasn't THAT small! And I'll have you know my piece was already this big before my growth spurt!" I pouted. Thinking that this was good enough, I pushed my piece fully inside him on his next thrust and he gasps (surprisingly erotically) and shudders. "That...was faster than I thought..." He sounds almost disappointed.

**((((((((((Ok we're done here))))))))))))**

I quickly move to make it look like I was actually sliding myself against him as he groans and sits up. There was a faint bulge along his lower bricks where my piece was resting inside him. I'm still surprised I managed to pull this off by...pulling it off.

The mottled green circle patted at his bricks before letting his gaze roam up and down my form as I lay on the sheets. "It's too early to stop just because you got off so quickly..." He murmers, a half glazed hungry look in his eye.

I get a sinking feeling. "Um..."

He crawls over before I could protest and trails a finger down the front of my bricks. I yelped. "Wait! You don't have to-!"

"But wasn't that too fast? Don't you want to feel good?" Samlam asks in confusion. I bat his hand away. "It's fine! I told you I don't like Clicking!"

"Well we're not Clicking right now." He sounds annoyed. "And as your partner we should make each other feel good. All duty and no fun makes for a boring marriage."

"I'm fine with boring!" I say quickly, trying to crawl away before groaning in pain as the quick movement pulled at my bricks. Samlam continues to look confused. "But I want to feel good." He says.

"What are you even planning to do to me?" I whimper as he leans over me, I can't move any father with his arms in the way, pressed to either side of my head. He stares into my eye. "Just some touching. Unfortunately I don't have a piece of my own or I'd be able to impregnate you as well."

"I'd appreciate NOT having that done to me thanks." I tried to push him off me but couldn't get enough leverage from where I was. "I REALLY don't like the idea of Clicking or touching so please stop."

He looked annoyed but thankfully backed off.

I still clamped my legs together. There was a soreness between my legs that I tried very hard not to think about. Samlam sighs and pats his belly again. "How long will this take?"

I shrug. It's not like anyone knew for sure how my messed up biology would react with others. "The doctors were hoping it'd only take 5 cycles like a triangle pregnancy but we won't really know until it happens."

"Circle pregnancies take 20 cycles." Samlam sighs, patting his stomach. "We'll just wait and see."

As Samlam said, his parents came by later and carefully inspected him for a successful Insertion. They were stern and cold people who sneered at me and commented on how disappointingly ugly I was and how grateful I should feel being allowed to live here in this nice house.

They also kept using simple words when speaking to me and then talking to each other with more elaborate words as if they thought I would be too stupid to understand them. I am severely tempted to punch my in-laws. Samlam grabbed my hand and shook his head. I fumed but kept quiet.

They finally left and I was allowed to explore the rest of this house I was now living in. It was pretty much a mansion. Circular in shape and filled with servants. In order to not get me confused with the 'help', I was given a fancy bowtie and top hat to wear.

I don't know how to feel about this. I adjust my clothes in front of the mirror and just stared at myself. I should be happy. My parents have a nice house now. Will can get good food and if I have my way, a proper education. I can see him as much as I want. I get to live in a mansion and be waited on hand and foot.

So why did I feel so empty inside?

\---

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: After a while, married life would have driven Bill stir-crazy. They would have put up with it up until the council demanded to let other circles impregnate them once it was learned that Bill kept the short pregnancy period of a Triangle and could pop out kids so long as a piece was inserted into them.
> 
> In a fit of horrified rage Bill would grab Will along with her/his 3 children to run away and find the Underground Triangle Rebellion. Things almost worked out for them but every thing eventually went to shit and the ensuing war still somehow destroyed the world. No matter which path is taken, the destination was always going to be the annihilation of the Flatlands.


	6. Flatland Bill and thier kids

**Illusion is Reality: Broken Timelines**  
  
**-FlatlandBill and their kids-**  
  
\---  
  
I wasn't sure how to feel when I held my first child in my arms.  
  
Probably because I didn't get to hold them for long before the doctors snatched them from me to begin their measurements.  
  
A perfect circle. No irregularities at all. The doctors all cheered and congratulated each other as if this has anything to do with them. I did get some approving looks from Samlam's parents. "Looks like the Unnatural was a worthy investment." My new father in law says.  
  
While everyone was fussing over my...child...I went over to check on my husband. His bricks were pale and he was exhausted. The baby had come much earlier than we anticipated. A sort of midpoint between the gestation time of a triangle and circle. He looks at me tiredly. "Is it-" he gasps.  
  
"Our child is a perfect circle." I tell him gently, taking his hand. He squeezes and smiles weakly. "Tell me about them..." He begs.  
  
Right. Samlam hasn't even been allowed to SEE our child yet. I glare at the celebrating doctors and council members. Figures my husband's father had a seat on it. They were discussing how they were going to wait to see the child's sex and if everything went well, we were expected to immediately start on our next.  
  
I just wanted to smash all their faces in.  
  
Samlam was still gazing at me in anticipation so I pushed back my anger and gave him a reassuring smile. "The kid looks healthy so far. They're a nice shade of light red. Round sides, evenly spaced bricks..." As I spoke, Samlam relaxes and smiles wider. "I'm glad..." He drifts off to sleep. I'm a little worried for him. He DID mention he had poor health.  
  
"Nice to see my daughter was good for SOMETHING." I hear my father in law remark. I twitched. "He's your son...sir." I correct him quietly. They don't even acknowledge my words and I fume quietly for my husband's sake.  
  
I swore to myself then and there that I would take care of Samlam just as I do with Will. It was an unfair world and I will protect them. If I could raise my child, I would try my best to raise them RIGHT.  
  
Samlam's lethargic state worried me.  
  
His color was coming back, slowly. I have been doting on him, feeding him, caring for him...the poor guy was too weak to even walk. The doctors finally gave us back our child after confirming their sex. A male circle. No irregularities or unnaturalness. I held my son and wondered what to do with myself.  
  
I guess despite being the 'male' in this marriage I'm still in the role of mother. My husband was too weak to help me raise the kid. And then I received the order from the council to start clicking for our second child.  
  
"No."  
  
"What did you say Triangle?"  
  
"I said no. My husband is still in weak health. He is in NO shape to be clicking or carrying young." I argued.  
  
He really wasn't. I found him falling asleep while trying to bottle feed our son and he still gets winded from walking room to room. I keep telling him to rest but he wanted to hold our son and play with Will whenever my brother came to visit.  
  
Oh Will. He was so excited to be an uncle. I found him babbling to my son (I've named him Madder) about all the games they could play together once he's older.  
  
Regardless of all that, I resolutely stared down the council members. "He is not recovered enough to handle another pregnancy. He'll get hurt." They remained unmoved. I try a different route of persuasion. "The child might be deformed if he isn't in perfect health during the gestation."  
  
Good news, they agreed to that argument.  
  
Bad news, they demanded me to Click my husband the instant the doctors cleared him for it.  
  
"Stupid overbearing..." I muttered angrily as I prepared a bottle of milk for Madder. He was a quiet child. Very different from Will who cried a lot and was always babbling. "Not you of course Madder. You're not the one I'm mad at." I tell him when his eye squints up in distress at my angry tone.  
  
I still didn't know how to feel about Madder. This was my son. I...helped create him. Yet I didn't really feel like a mother. More like a babysitter. I sighed and held him as he drank. He IS cute. I am legitimately surprised the council was allowing me to raise him.  
  
Sure they send someone by to check up on us every cycle. But it's usually just me, my little family and the servants. They are quiet and stay out of the way for the most part. I like to think I have a good relationship with them since they do smile at me.  
  
"Can I...feed our son?" Samlam asks. I hand the baby over and watch my husband carefully cradle him. "He's beautiful." Samlam breathes in awe as the child suckles the bottle. I laugh quietly "Why do you always sound so amazed?"  
  
"I never thought...I would be able to make something so beautiful..." He sighs fondly, stroking a finger along the side of our child. I roll my eye. "Of course you could. You're beautiful." I tell him matter of factly. He blushes a darker green at my words.  
  
One of our Square chefs makes a nice salad for our dinner that 'night' and as we ate I asked Samlam about how he was feeling. "I'm fine. We can start clicking again at any time." He tells me. I frown at him "You still need to rest and catch your breath whenever you walk. I don't think you're in any shape to click, much less carry a child."  
  
"I'm fine. Really." He insists. I shake my head. "Your health is more important than the council's orders." Like seriously? Am I raising one child or two? For a guy who's supposedly older than me, he's sure terrible at taking care of himself.  
  
It took a few more cycles before I deemed him healthy enough for another go. I still didn't feel right about it but he really wanted to have another child. I faked my clicking again and thanked whatever gods there may be that my piece was detachable. It made married life much easier. Also, my bricks have recovered as well and I wasn't in pain constantly anymore. That was always a plus.  
  
His 2nd pregnancy seemed harder on him. He was exhausted constantly and couldn't even walk the cycle before his due date. I was incredibly worried after the birth of our second child. Samlam didn't look so good, sweating and moaning as he trembled weakly. As the doctors fussed over my new child, I was worriedly tending to my husband.  
  
I didn't like how pale his bricks were. I wiped his sweat off and held his hand. "I knew it was too soon. I don't think a Circle is supposed to give birth this often." Samlam weakly looks up at me. "O-our child...are they..."  
  
"They're healthy." I assure him. From what I've seen, they looked fine. I glanced over at the doctors. They cheered which let me know it was another success. I couldn't help but feel a little relieved. "Healthy and regular." I told him, just so he wouldn't worry. In these past 4 dozen cycles I've gotten to know him better and Samlam is a very sweet man.  
  
He loved Madder and Will. I think he must have been very lonely growing up. A mottled circle, hidden away in shame by parents who cared more for appearances than the well being of their only child. I often see Samlam rocking our son to sleep, cooing to him. Samlam lights up happily at my confirmation that our 2nd child was just as healthy as our first.  
  
"W-what do they look l-like..." He whispers weakly as he lies on the pillows. I stroke his bricks soothingly. "They're a bright green. More yellow than you are." He smiles and closes his eye. "I can't wait to hold them..." He falls asleep and I fondly wipe off the rest of his sweat. No matter what, I'm going to push off our next required clicking for as long as I can.  
  
Screw the council. Screw his parents. I don't want to see my sweet husband so worn down. Besides. We have two kids to take care of now. Madder was growing quickly, silently demanding to be fed whenever he's not sleeping. Will comes over to help babysit.  
  
I managed to talk the council into letting him get a proper education. A deal as it were. I just have to keep doing what the council wants. Part of me is beginning to go stir crazy from being stuck in the mansion. I almost wished I could even go back to my job as an Archivist. At least it would give me something to do.  
  
I busy myself with cleaning (to the confusion of our many maids and butlers) and finding books to read. Since babies sleep most of the time (and my husband also spends a lot of time resting) I have plenty of free time. I need mental stimulation to not go insane here.  
  
Taking care of three people, Madder, Samlam and my newest child, a hermaphrodite like me whom I named Chloe (short for Chlorophyll) I had more wok on my hands, which was a blessing. I liked taking care of them, even if I was worried about Samlam's poor health.  
  
He could barely stay awake long enough for me to feed him. Despite that, he still wanted to hold our children and often fell asleep with them in his arms. I was both happy and sad about it. "You need to rest." I told him after I found him unconscious while holding Chloe one day. He had dropped her onto the bed beside him.  
  
"I'm sorry..." He smiles faintly as I fussed over him. "I just...want to be there for my children..."  
  
"You can do that when you get better." I scolded him. "The more you push yourself, the longer that would take." The council was already demanding another child. I straight up told them to fuck off. They weren't very happy but I got a doctor to back me up about my husband's state and the council was forced to back down.  
  
I get the feeling that if our society had divorce, they would have forced me to do so just so they could pair me with someone else. I fumed internally as I helped Samlam sit up against some pillows so I could feed him. He hated being so weak. He hated that I was forced to do everything by myself.  
  
"I'm sorry I can't help care for the kids..." He says quietly.  
  
"Shut up and eat. The doctor said to give you these nutrient pills too. I'll work on the kids, you focus on getting better." I scolded him. He laughs weakly. "I'm a terrible partner..."  
  
"No you're not." I grumble. "I don't think we should have anymore kids." I tell him. He looks devastated. "But...I WANT more kids..."  
  
"Why? Why does this matter so much to you?" I question, wiping the sides of his eyemouth. He remained quiet for a bit before responding. "Because it's the only contribution I can give to society..."  
  
"I'm sure you're worth more than a baby factory." I tried to tell him but he shook his head. "I was lucky enough to be born a circle. The elite of elites. The least I can do is show my gratitude for the lavish life I've been given."  
  
"That's stupid and you're stupid for thinking so." I growl. "Just focus on getting better and helping me raise the kids. We don't need to click. We don't need anymore children."  
  
He looked sad at my words but I'm not backing down. His health was waaay more important than doing what the stupid council wants. We have two beautiful children already and nuts to anyone who tries to force us to have more. I managed to feed him the rest of the food before he fell asleep again.  
  
We share a bed since we're married, but it's so big I have plenty of room. I like the softness. I really am living in luxury here. But being waited on by the servants always felt weird. Also, the maid uniforms weren't very cute.  
  
I wake up for another day and flop my way off the bed, searching for my top hat and bowtie. I could hear Chloe crying in the other room. Madder is too quiet to cry when hungry, he just lies there, sad until I feed him. Not immediately finding my clothes I decided to fuck it and stumbled out of the room naked.  
  
Food is more important than clothes anyway.  
  
"Hey you two~" I coo'ed at my children. They were sharing a bed, Chloe had her own room but I put them both on Madder's bed since it was so much easier. I even fanangled a makeshift hammock I can wear and put both babies in so I can feed them together. I lifted them both and tucked them securely in the soft cloth I hung around my...neck isn't the right word here...  
  
"You're hungry right? Yes you are~" I smiled at Chloe and poked her side. She whined but stopped crying when I picked her up. Madder was quiet even as he stared up at me, silently begging for food with a large puppy eye. I walked to the kitchen and got out the milk bottles.  
  
One of our butlers, a well dressed Square I had mentally named Alfred, looked mildly distressed at my unkempt state. "Madame, we can feed your children for you..."  
  
"It's fine Alfred. I like doing it. They're my children." I get the milk out "Thanks for putting the milk into bottles for me." I thanked him politely. He looked bashful at my gratitude. Really, does NO ONE ever thank others for their services? I've only ever heard people thank higher ranking shapes for gifting them with stuff.  
  
"Madame you aren't dressed!" Alfred gasps. I roll my eye. "The kids are hungry, that takes priority. Actually, I'd really appreciate if you could make breakfast for my husband and me."  
  
He looked thrilled to be given something to do so I left him to his job as I fed my children, slowly making my way back to the bedroom. Alfred knows to bring our food up. Breakfast in bed is all Samlam was really capable of right now.  
  
Sometimes I have one of our maids help me carry him to the bathroom so I can clean the carbon dust out of his seams. He hates not being able to walk but his legs keep giving out when he tries. He is slowly getting better though.  
  
I sit on the edge of my bed and listen to the kids sucking on their bottles. It was....soothing. This fond feeling in my chest. Was that what it means to be a mother? I hear Samlam stir. "Good morning." I tell him. He groans and stretches, his bricks letting out little cracking noises as he works out the kinks.  
  
"How're you feeling dude?" I asked as I scooch back on the bed and lean on the pillows next to him. He sighs and pats his bricks "Better I suppose. Still tired."  
  
I nudged him. "Well breakfast should be up soon." He gives me a grateful smile. "I'm glad you're so kind. I never thought having kids would be so hard."  
  
I shrugged, tilting the bottles so the kids could get all the milk. "Well I still say we should hold off our next one until these two are older anyway." Madder, being the eldest, was a little larger than his sister but they were both still babies. If I were to put it in human terms, they'd be the equivalent of a year apart maybe?  
  
Samlam quietly watches me feed the kids. He sighs. "I'm sorry I'm so weak." He says finally. I scoff. "You had two pregnancies in a row without proper time for recovery."  
  
"That's not what I mean." He sighs. "You're so strong." He trembled as he fiddled with the blankets. "I never thought of it before but you Triangles are always up and moving. Working. Getting actual stuff done." He wilts "But I can't even WALK by myself!" I wasn't sure what to say to that. He sounded so frustrated with himself. Samlam starts tearing up "Why am I an elite in the hierarchy when I can't even do ANYTHING productive?!"  
  
I really had no response to that. I have wondered the same myself. Why was the physically weakest members of this species the most important? Why did we have to serve them? They claimed it was some sort of intelligence thing but Will was incredibly bright even if he was just a perfectly normal triangle. Your shape had nothing to do with intelligence, the lower class were simply denied any proper education.  
  
So I had nothing to say to reassure my husband as he broke down crying over his own inadequacy. I felt bad but there was pretty much nothing I could think to say. He was weak. He didn't know how to do anything by himself. I picked up Chloe and handed her to him. "You can feed your daughter." I tell him quietly.  
  
He sighs. "I don't want your pity."  
  
I flick his side. "This isn't pity. Now feed your kid." I deposit the green circle in his arms and he looks frantic when Chloe whines. "Wa-wait! I'm not ready for-"  
  
He holds Chloe as she settles down and continues drinking. I lean back on the pillows beside him and scoff. "These kids wouldn't even exist without you. I think creating life is the hardest and most important thing anyone can do."  
  
He glances at me. I'm deliberately not looking at him, my bricks a faint orange in color. He looks down at Madder in my arms and Chloe in his own and smiles. "I guess you're right." I 'eep' when he slides closer and leans against my side. "I'm glad I was paired with you." He says quietly.  
  
I glanced at him quickly before flushing darker. "Me too I guess." I don't like Samlam in the romantic sense. But he's nice, I suppose. I slowly put my free hand over his and curled my fingers around his. He didn't say anything but I felt him squeeze back gently.  
  
\---  
  
"Samlam. Hey." I was holding our third child after the doctors were done with their measurements, perfectly round and a pretty light brown that reminds me of varnished wood. "You did great." I grin at him. He smiles tiredly back, sweating and panting after a difficult delivery. "C-can I hold them?" He pants.  
  
I place the newborn in his arms. Madder and Chloe clung to my legs and gazed up at their newest sibling. Samlam doesn't speak, just holding the small shape and looking tired but...proud. He breathes as his gaze goes from the child in his arms to the ones by his bed. "I made this...I made them..." He says quietly.  
  
"You did." I told him fondly as I wiped the sweat off his plane. He was incredibly pale and trembling with exhaustion. Frankly, I would have been fine with ending this at just 2 kids but he insisted on another. I guess he felt that was his only worth despite my attempts to tell him that he was so much more than just a womb.  
  
He did look happy though. Cradling our newest in his arms and seeing it breathe, seeing this life he had made. "Our children are beautiful." He told me. I giggled. "Oh course. They take after you after all~" he smiles and closes his eye.  
  
"I'm sure they get it from you." He says fondly. He sighs and leans back tiredly, his arms went limp. I grabbed our new baby before he dropped them. "Geez Samlam. Warn me first..."  
  
He didn't respond. I blink at him. Did he fall asleep? I poke him. "Samlam?"  
  
He was so pale.  
  
\---  
  
I was numb during the funeral.  
  
Why did this happen?  
  
I was crying but I wasn't sure how I actually felt about this. Madder and Chloe were holding my legs and sobbing their little hearts out. Oak was still too young to react to this. I cry throughout the ceremony and wonder what would happen to me now.  
  
Would his parents kick me out of the mansion? Would they take my children from me? What about Will? My parents? Would they lose the nice house I got them? I sobbed with worry and guilt, unsure what to do now.  
  
"Can't believe that weakling only managed three." I hear my father in law grumble.  
  
It took several servants to pull me off him, I was screaming the entire time. Fuck you. How DARE you. How fucking dare you?!  
  
They dragged me away and it was a pure miracle I wasn't punished for my behavior. The council ruled that I had been overcome with grief, being an irrational, emotional triangle and had me sedated for the rest of the day. I was out of it for the rest of the funeral and by the time I was aware again, they had already taken Samlam's body away.  
  
Not even a day after the funeral, the Council told me they were going to Pair me up again. A male this time so that my Pair wouldn't be killed by the pregnancy. "You are a triangle. You are hardy and strong. We should have done this from the beginning."  
  
Fuck that.  
  
I wasn't playing along anymore. No way. I got Will and I gathered up my kids. We weren't going to stay here. Not with these people who only wanted to use me. I lost my husband for the sake of their selfish orders. I'm not losing anything else.  
  
I didn't know where I could go but I couldn't stay. We couldn't stay. The council will be sending guards to escort me to my new home tonight. So me and Will were going to take the kids and leave now.  
  
Alfred saw me packing. Shit. I prepared myself to...knock him out? Make up an excuse? Before I could decide, he gives me a sad look before handing me a piece of paper. "There's a safe house in this location. Go now. I will make excuses to slow them down." He tells me. I stare at him, confused. "Why are you-?"  
  
"Madam. You have always been kind. The young master has always been alone. I had never seen him smile until you came." Alfred wiped a tear. "He would have wanted you to be happy as well."  
  
"I..."  
  
"Hurry. Go." Alfred tells me. "There is a servant's passage behind the stairs. It leads out to the gardens. Go!"  
  
I thanked him, took my family and ran for it. I was scared. I was unsure what to do. I was unsure how to feel. But I had Will beside me, holding Oak while I carried Madder and Chloe. We were all scared but at least we were together. As long as I had them by my side I would be able to do this.  
  
I failed to keep my husband safe.  
  
I will not fail the rest of my family.  
  
\---

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well this took longer than I thought to write.


End file.
